Seventh year woes
by Preetz
Summary: A few months after battle of Hogwards, Harry and others return for their seventh year.With the war bringing so many changes,is it possible that a blonde slytherin had a change of heart? Druna. Remaining story follows canon
1. Chapter 1

Alright! A lot of plot bunnies were jumping up in my head and so here I am with yet another story!

Now its Draco and Luna for me, so yeah!

**SEVENTH YEAR WOES**

It was a pleasant morning, the sun was shining brightly high above their heads .Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled up together on the platform nine and three fourth. The familiar chirping of the students, occasional whistling of the train, good bye cries of the families filled the place.

"Its lovely to be back again, don't you think so Harry!" Hermione exclaimed looking around the place.

"Its really- ah! Can't believe its all over! A whole of our final year with out Voldemort! I'm excited! " Harry cooed.

"Bloody brilliant, I must say! Now that, I made it to head boy, this time!" Ron turned slightly pink, feeling proud of himself.

"Honestly, Ron! I always knew, you could make it! Lets say, you just lacked some inspiration!" Hermione smiled lovingly, the ginger blushed.

"Oh, well! I've tonnes of it, now that you're by my side!" he laughed as she turned faintly pink.

"You always had me, " she pointed out softly.

Harry cleared his throat, as if reminding his best friends, they were not alone.

"Sorry, mate! You can't help who you love!" Ron remarked casually.

Harry nodded, watching intently as the love of his life approached him. She was a bit late choosing to arrive with his father.

"Hello, guys!" Ginny smiled at them. Harry greeted in response.

The train whistled and the students began hurrying up.

"I think, you have a little time left, " Mr. Weasley hugged them all, "take care, my dear!"

"I thought, the war is over!" Harry began swiftly, "its safe now, isn't it?"

"Oh, it is, my boy!" Arthur smiled, "though there are a few death- eaters who are still lurking in the shadows, plotting for a revenge!"

Harry nodded. The ministry had warned the citizens to take up their own safety measures until the death-eaters were all locked in Azkaban.

"Now, hurry up kids!" Mrs. Weasley joined them and a series of hugs and kisses followed.

They were all set to board the train, Harry was so lost in tugging his new trunk along the platform that he didn't see a blonde slytherin walking his way.

"Hey! " he began, no looking at the person he ran into, "Oh! Well, sorry!" he mumbled.

"You better watch, where you're going Potter!" the blonde remarked while handing over the text book that slipped from Harry's grip, before boarding the train swiftly. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkison followed him.

Harry stood there, his legs rooted on the spot. Did Draco Malfoy just help him? Oh, the world ended.

He looked around to spot, Ron, Hermione and others giving odd looks, obviously noticing his strange behavior. Harry could help but wonder, what was wrong with him.

"Perhaps, it's the war, that affected all of us, " Hermione reasoned, "he's no different!"

The other Weasleys nodded in agreement. The truth was that Harry was actually, well at least partly helped by the Malfoys. Narsicca surely switched sides, right in time for him.

"Come on, now! This is Malfoy, Hermione! He's surely upto something! He's probably plotting, merlin knows what, with his death-eater buddies!"

Harry was dragged back to the present by Ron's outburst. Somehow, Harry could not completely agree with his opinions. The battle made everyone suffer losses, in some form or the other, the Malfoys lost their name and years of fame, the Weasleys were still mourning the death of one of their beloved twins. The order had lost its precious members like Lupin, Tonks, Moody. The list seems never ending.

All this was one side of the coin, the other side one could see the possibilities with which the wizarding world could progress while taking into account all the morals that are learnt from the battle. There was a chance to overpower the 'racism' that existed in the society on the basis of their blood lines. Some of the pureblooded societies seemed to have already acting indifferent. This was a good sign, Harry could feel it.

"Now, Harry! Will you get in already!" Ginny complained while slipping her hand into his and pulling him along.

This was going to be whole long year! Harry sighed as he followed his friends.

They waved a quick good bye to Arthur and Molly who were almost teary eyed.

"Mom still thinks we are eleven!" Ron remarked, causing Hermione to glare, "Oh! We'll have to find a cosy little compartment!"

He dragged Ginny out of Harry's grip as he walked.

A good ten minutes passed and no avail. They could hardly spot a single empty compartment.

"Bloody hell! Its like, we'll have to share a compartment!" Ron whined as Harry laughed. That was so very Ron, he enjoyed being like this, being free around his friend with out any fear of Voldemort or the death-eaters.

"Stop being a girl, Ron! Come, I'll find you one, little baby!" Ginny mocked.

Ron's ears turned red, he mumbled something under his breath followed her nonetheless.

Ginny marched ahead confidently, pushed open the doors of a near by compartment.

"Its really lovely, Draco! We can finally live peacefully, the dark lord's gone! " Pansy chirped.

"Gone forever!" Blaise added merrily ,"I'm so happy, for the first time in my life, I was rooted for Potter to win!"

"Me too! I bet, Draco was hoping for it too! Now, gone our days of misery! I feel like, I'm eleven again!"

Harry hesitated. The slytherins had obviously not noticed their compartment door was ajar and that a group of griffindors were listening to them.

"I feel like it, too! It can be finally us, acting like our own self! No family intervention, no fear of dark lord! " Blaise smiled.

"Ooh, so its true that you found yourself a muggle girl friend!" Pansy laughed watching him turn bright red, "Did you see it, Draco-Drake!"

The smile dropped from their faces as they eyed their best mate.

"Dude, you okay!" the dark skinned boy asked the blonde.

"Yeah, " Draco's voice was thick, almost laced with grief, "its just, I was thinking..."

"About what?" Pansy inquired.

Ginny wanted to close the door, but doing that would ruin their moment of, well, friendship. The group quickly distanced themselves, moving on to the other side.

"I don't know, Pans! " it was Draco's voice, Harry could hear it from his spot.

"Its just so much has happened over past few months, dad's in Azkaban! And.. we're back at Hogwards, there are some death-eaters who escaped and I'm, well ..I'm-"

"We're scared too!" Pansy finished for him, "but can't we just start over? Like, feel this is the beginning!"

"Its not that easy!"

"I know, "

this Harry guessed was Blaise Zabini.

"But we're together in this, dude! We've always been together! Forget about that! Now, you've gotto smile, at least for thrice in a day!"

The blonde chuckled at this, "what did I do to deserve this! You're just pain in my ass, you know that, Zabini!"

"Oh well, I still see you as that egoistic, self-centered git Drakie poo!"

"Stop it! Don't call me that!"

"Or what you'll tell daddy?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears, the slytherins were actually having fun! Like human beings!

"No, I won't tell him! I'll just bewitch your broom and tell your muggle friend that you're a wizard!"

Malfoy laughed.

"You just laughed!" Zabini pointed out.

"Yes, Zabini! That was a brilliant discovery! I appreciate your wit!"

Pansy giggled at this point, noting for the first time that the door to their compartment was wide open.

Did she forget to lock the door? Oh merlin!

Pansy was about to head to the door when someone entered the small room.

She had long blonde hair, almost resembling that of Draco's, yet which was of a darker shade. She had her wand tucked behind her ear, to which a radish earring was dangling. Who on earth could wear such weird things!

Draco's eyes found hers and she smiled a bit, feeling a bit sheepish, she looked away. She had assumed that this was an empty compartment. The least thing she wanted to do was to walk into a bunch of slytherins. She stood rooted to her spot, lost in her thoughts.

Blaise, Pansy eyed her as if she was a foreign object. Just then, a distraught Neville walked in, clutching his toad.

"Oh, why the hell are you standing outside Harry! This compartment seems to be-" he stopped in mid sentence, glancing up at the slytherins.

Luna cleared her throat, "um..well, we couldn't find any room for ourselves!" she began, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"Well! Do you mind if -" she asked dreamily, blinked as Draco looked up at her again, "if we sit here!"

Harry, Hermione and others hurried inside to join her. The slytherins exchanged looks and shrugged.

"I do not own this compartment, " Draco stated as a matter - of -factly and began reading his book.

"Bloody hell! There's no way, I'm gonna share a compartment with slytherins!"

Harry and others ignored Ron's remarks. They dropped their trunks and got seated. Luna pulled out her Quibber and began reading, Hermione too, cautiously opened her book. With a glance at the slytherins, she began reading. Was it true? The pureblooded prats actualyl had a heart? From what she heard a moment ago, she could help but feel they really had one.

Ron grunted impatiently, but he too joined others. The rest of the ride was uneventful, they all changed into their school robes and by the evening they reached the great hall for dinner.

Mc. Gonagall greeted her students with her heart warming speech, payed her respects to the deceased war heroes and smiled.

"Its going to be a wonderful year!" she remarked while the students began dispersing after the dinner.

Harry stopped to listen to her words, his friends by his side.

"Though you all are aware, there are still a few death-eaters who needed to be arrested. The order, the ministry will handle that, but I wish, being my students, you would all join Professor Harpins in her Advanced defence against dark arts class, especially meant for the sixth and seventh years!" she went on, "the prefects from each of the house will meet me tomorrow in my office. When and how, you'll receive my owl! Good night to you all!"

She finished, her warm smile, still in place.

A few hours later, Harry sighed rolling in his bed, this was really going to be a great year.

**Fin**

**What did you think? Please review!**

**This is kind of a prologue, so.. yeah, lots more to come! Reviews rock.**

**Suggestions, feedback are always welcome. My first ever Druna ficlet!**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh well, thanks to all the reviewers! You guys Rock!**_

_**I'm absolutely falling in love with Draco & Luna! So, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. Also, I'm amazed at my own sanity, because earlier, I was a Dramione fan :P**_

_**Hope you like this chapter**_

_**Disclaimer ~ **_

_**I wish I'm JKR :(**_

_**** This starts right after DH, epilogue of the book disregarded ****_

**SEVENTH YEAR WOES**

**chapter two**

Draco woke up with a groan. It was nearly half past six in the morning. The castle was finally at peace with the students snoring in their beds. An eerie silence engulfed him and the only sound he could hear was the steady breathing of his best mate Blaise, coming from the other side of the room.

Draco walked up to the window, seated himself comfortably on the sill and smiled. After nearly six months of mental and physical struggle, he was amazed to find some peace in this queer peace, the castle. He could perhaps see, why Potter had felt like at home, when he was there.

So much had changed in the past few months. His life had almost turned up side down. He was scared would be an understatement. The ministry had nearly sacked them all, threatened them (his family) to deprive of their property, but somehow that little change of heart in the last moment seemed to have done miracles. They were exempted from the punishment, their properties, companies were not ceased, keeping in view, their worker's welfare. Everything turned out to be good. His dad was thrown into a nasty cell in Azkaban. Though Draco wouldn't admit it aloud, he was quite content with that. It was just him and his mother in the manor. Pansy, Blaise preferred staying over with their parents were jailed as well. Draco was immensely pleased. Their company seemed to have drowned the despair in him, that sometimes, still resurfaced in his heart.

How could he forgive himself for what he had done? He had done so many bad things, which he wished he hadn't. Everything he believed in, turned out to be a pile of utter waste. Sure, the ministry and the order had sensed his helplessness due to which he had sided with Voldemort, but.. still! How could he bring back the lost glory of their family name? He was so proud to be a Malfoy, but could he be anymore? He had accepted the dark mark, turned into a monster! Though he had not done that willingly! How could he change all that?

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his fellow slytherin had slipped out of his bed and was eyeing him with interest.

" What' s bothering you, Drake? " Blaise asked, his voice thick from sleep, "it's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

Draco nodded smiling. What would he have done with out these wonderful creatures called friends? Surely, he, Blaise and Pansy couldn't be compared to the golden trio, but they had always been friends ever since they were four. Well, they were the slytherin trio, which was quite unnoticed, till date.

"You know.. I sometimes wonder what's gotten into you? You always seem lost in thoughts. Just don't think that hard, dude! Everything will be fine. See, here we are, with Voldy gone forever! We aren't one among the flock they call death- eaters! Its gonna be fine.. it.. just needs some time, Draco."

Draco's eyes were fixed on the black lake, which was glimmering in the rays of the sun. It was a wonderful view from their prefect quarters. And he was glad, it was Blaise who was sharing it.

"Draco?" Blaise began, taking in his friend's silence.

"Oh, for merlins sake! Stop being my nanny, Blaise! I'm perfectly alright! Its just you know.. I was just wondering how, this world is gonna treat us... I'm scared! But that doesn't stop me from being the person I am!"

Blaise merely smiled, ignoring his friend's silly remark. He still enjoyed this bickering with him, in which he always had the upper hand.

"Good to know that you won't stop being a git! Well, Potter may suffer a heart attack if you stop doing so.. But we don't want to kill him, now. Do we?"

"No... But I'd like to see that! I will still enjoy tormenting Potter, its my favorite pastime."

Blaise laughed at this, "oh! Then you're lucky! We can see him in the prefects meeting this evening! "

"Prefects meeting?" Draco raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, we received an owl from Mc. Gonagall. You were snoring last night!"

"I wasn't. Malfoys don't snore!"

"Oh no, you were dude! I bet it's the journey, you might be tired!" Blaise reasoned with a chuckle.

"You could be in Ravenclaw, with that dingy brain of yours!" Draco muttered darkly, making his way towards the bathroom.

"Oh, thanks!" Blaise stood watching his retreating form with a smile on his face.

Half an hour later, the boys found themselves dressed in their trademark slytherin robes, walking out of their dorm, only to find a smiling Pansy Parkison.

"Morning guys! " she greeted them with the cheerfulness, that was so uncharacteristic of her, "ready for the day?"

The boys nodded, smiling back.

"Is it just me or you think she's seemingly happy?" Blaise asked his mate.

"Oh, well.. " Draco chuckled, " What's up Pans?"

"Nothing, just feeling free.. like I'm at home. I have reason to be happy now, right? Besides, I don't need to keep up the pretence that I'm your freaking girl friend anymore!"

Draco snorted at this, "come on, Pans! Was it that worse? Any girl would die to be in your place! I could get any girl to be my girlfrien - " Draco paused in mid sentence.

That was probably in the past! No matter, he still looked as handsome as ever, but what girl would look at him? He was a former death-eater ! A cold hearted bastard! Even the slytherin girls would loathe him now, seeing that he sided with Potter. A betrayer of the lord in their eyes! But still, it wouldn't hurt his ego, in case he hadn't found a girlfriend. He actually never had one and was never going to have any.

Blaise noticed the change in his demeanor, "well, I bet there will be some girl, who's equally sane to match your wit!"

He patted Draco's back who chuckled, "lets go get something to eat! I'm starving!"

The gang set off towards the great hall.

_**Mean while in the great hall ~ the same morning **_

"Do you think Malfoy had changed? " Harry asked Hermione , while sipping on his pumpkin juice.

Ron was busy stuffing the chocolate pudding in his mouth. Ginny , Neville and Luna looked curious.

"I don't know, Harry, " Hermione hesitated, glancing up from her 'Advanced Potions for seniors' book, "what I heard on the train is forcing me to believe he had changed. But then, its Malfoy and I'm not sure!"

Harry nodded, he wasn't quite sure himself.

"But he seemed less dangerous, I can say!" Neville remarked, "he didn't insult us.. or jeer at us, during the whole ride!"

"I must agree!" Luna remarked dreamily. He didn't sneer at her, call her Loony or insult her. He even replied to her question, allowing her to share his compartment. That was, well, kinda sweet of him! Who knew , it might be the wackspurts playing around his head back then!

"I feel the same too, " Ginny added abruptly, "he looked almost human!"

"Hmm.. yeah, Malfoy never had it in him. When we were back in the manor, captured by the death-eaters, he couldn't torture us. Not even once!" Dean mused, "he was the only human being besides his mother in that place!"

Ron had finished the pudding, now joined the discussion, " you are out of your minds! Honestly, Draco Malfoy- a human being? these words could hardly fit in a sentence. He was only acting that way because Harry had saved his bloody ass during the war! OUTCH!"

Hermione slapped him with her book and smirked, "language, Ronald! You're the head- boy remember?"

Ron looked away, feeling sheepish. Harry chuckled.

"What do you think, Luna?" Harry asked his best friend, who had the ability to see things logically.

This was a sensitive topic and he could only trust Luna's judgement.

"Is it possible for a person to have a change of heart?" Harry went on, leaning forward on his table.

He looked up right in time to spot the slytherin trio walking their way towards their table.

"Yes, I do believe in it Harry!" Luna began dreamily.

Of course she would believe! She believed in the things which others thought didn't exist. So, why not this!

"Sometimes, people change their opinions, the way they act. Its all matter of time, " Luna smiled, her blue eyes reflecting her knowledge, the humane heart she had, "and time can only answer that question, if they have changed or not!"

That was really true. Only time could answer if Malfoy was regretting his past or not.

"Oh, wow! " Harry smiled, "thanks, Lune. I'm glad, I've got a ravenclaw with me now!"

Luna smiled, a dreamy smile that played against her lips.

The conversation slipped away and they all merrily chatted about random topics starting from their summer activities, subjects they had to take up to their future ambitions and what not!

He could certainly not think about Malfoy anymore, Luna made it clear. Time would sort things out! And he had, well, so many things on his mind. He needed to train to become an auror, then there was quidditch cup, and he needed to spend more time with Ginny ... Harry sighed, this was indeed going to be an interesting year!

Later, that morning, Harry found himself seated in the 'Advanced Potions' class which he had to attend with the slytherins.

To his surprise, there was not any single snide comment from the Malfoy group. It was like they had ignored others. Harry could help but doubt why Malfoy had suddenly changed his attitude. And what were they talking on the train? They wanted him to win the war? Why? He shook his head as a cheery voice boomed.

"Oh, a pleasant morning, isn't it? Good morning students! Harry, my boy!"

Slughorn greeted him, "lovely to see you again! Can't believe its over eh?"

The slytherins rolled their eyes.

"Nice to see ya all too, " Slughorn went on, " Miss Granger! Mr. Beasley!"

The slytherins laughed as Ron's ears turned red, "its Weasley sir," he mumbled.

"Whatever boy! Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" the professor went on to greet the tall blonde teenage wizard, who was sandwiched between Blaise and Pansy.

"Hello, to you sir!" Draco greeted him back.

"Lovely to see you son. Its really good to see you're so much like your mother! Stubborn and brave! You made your choice against your father! Good going! "

Malfoy smiled, a sad smile playing at his lips.

Slughorn returned his attention to the class again.

"Advanced Potions will be fun this year! You will be partnered with another student so that you can learn working as a team, a little difference now. We need to promote inter-house unity.. So, yes! I will announce the names! Mr. Beasley, Ms. Parkison! "

Ron choked and grunted at this, Hermione elbowed him.

"Mr. Finnigan , Mr. Nott, and Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger and who else.. well Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron gave a sympathetic look to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. He needed to work with- ? No, that couldn't be possible.

Malfoy kept silent, on the other side, though internally, he cringed at the idea.

"I see, you don't get along too well, " Slughorn chuckled, "but you could be an example. Do you have any problem with this my boy?"

Harry looked unsure.

Draco shrugged, " I certainly don't mind who my partner is.. "

Harry was doomed. Not that he was scared or anything, but the guy was still a Malfoy, and he hated it. Thankfully, the class ended soon for him and he sighed.

This was sure an interesting year.

Draco sighed as he walked out of the potions class. He didn't had much interaction with the pot-head but still somehow, his presence seemed to irk him. Perhaps, years of hatred or so called enemity was showing off its effect.

"So you and Potter, then?" Blaise cocked his head as he stepped along, "how does it feel?"

Draco grimaced, " you and Granger? Must be fun!" he shot back.

"Oh she's clever at things! But, she's the stuck up book worm as ever!"

A distraught Pansy joined them as they rounded the corridor.

"Ronald Weasley is terrible, awful hyppogriff!"

Draco, Blaise burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Pansy cried, outraged. She'd slice the potion master into two. That was the right thing to do!

"Eh, umm... so what's next Drake?" Blaise diverted the topic.

"Runes.. you?"

"Free period, yay! " Blaise laughed, "see you during lunch!"

The slitheins split up to reach their respective destinations.

_**Next chapter~**_

Draco sighed, he had to put up with Potter in potions and now, he had Lovegood in Runes! Oh merlin! As the class ended, he thought 'may be... Lovegood couldn't be as bad as Potter.'

**So...**

_**REVIEW :) PLEASE!**_

_**Not much of Draco/Luna inter-action in this.. but lot more to come:) **_

_**Reviews would be lovely to read :) They make my day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh hey this is my next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Well, Druna story will progress from now on... So yeah!**_

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, alas! I just play around with the characters.**_

_**Seventh Year Woes**_

_**Chapter three**_

Draco walked into the ancient runes class room, keeping his head high. He was still a proud Malfoy, no matter what others thought. The class was completely occupied, as this was a common subject for the sixth and seventh year enthusiasts.

Draco sneered as he looked around. Sixth years! Oh merlin! How could he sit with bloody sixth years?

The students broke into whispers on his arrival. He could barely hear them muttering something like 'death eater' and 'coward'.

Even his fellow slytherins jeered at him, terming him as a 'lousy pureblood' and 'betrayer of the lord'.

He sent a cold glare and walked over to the desk situated in the farther end of the classroom. He'd be at least be at some peace or that was what he thought. He took a deep breath and ran a frustrated hand through his smooth, blonde hair. Brushing some of it, that fell into his face, he sighed. He wished Blaise was there, not that he was scared or anything but at least he would have some company. He sat down, noticing for the first time that the desk was not empty as he thought. He quietly picked up the text book lying on top and looked around. He frowned as he eyed the initials L.L that were engraved on the book.

A muffled noise was heard from the bottom of the desk, followed by a low groan. Draco turned his attention, right in time to spot the girl who was perched on the bottom of the desk, her dirty blonde hair spreading haphazardly on the floor as she continued looking for something. Was she looking for something? Well, that was what he assumed.

She tilted her head, perhaps on locating a pair of neatly polished shoes on the floor that belonged to the person who was sharing her desk.

"Lovegood?" Draco croaked. Of all people, he had to share a desk with her.

"Oh! Didn't see you there, Draco Malfoy!" she smiled at him, in a dreamy way as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Well, did you find the floor more comfortable Lovegood? Or you're looking for some of those weird creatures you love!"

Draco chuckled. Despite the fact that he was mocking her, there was no trace of malice in his words.

Luna smiled again, "uh... no! I was looking for my quill. Though, I've got another one in my bag.. It might be the nargles, I suppose!"

Draco raised a brow. _She was still loosing her stuff. Weird girl!_

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and a cheerful Professor Twinings walked in. She was tall, her dark brown hair was tied up into a plait. She looked rather pale, in the black wizarding robes that contrasted her white skin.

"Oh, Good morning every one! " she beamed, "I'm Reena Twinings! You can call me Professor Twinings or Reena! Well, I guess you all are excited about the class! Lets begin!"

Draco turned to Luna, "are you going to sit there forever? Now get up, Lovegood!"

Luna nodded sheepishly and got up to sit beside him. Professor Twinings finished her introductory speech.

"Now, you'll write a two feet long essay about the decoding of a simple eighteenth century rune. Write something and submit tomorrow, so I can get to know you in person! And now, open-"

Luna glanced up over her companion. He opened his text wordlessly began scribbling something on is parchment. _Why was he even sitting there? Sure the class was filled with sixth year Ravenclaws and seventh year slytherins, but why didn't he choose to sit with his friends?_

"Need something, Lovegood?"

She looked up to meet his steel grey eyes that were staring down at her. Those eyes, that were almost blank except for the small amount of pain they carried.

"Lovegood?"

_Oh, he was talking to her, right?  
><em> 

"Uh.. What is it?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"I believe it was you staring at me, Lovegood!"

She shook her head. _Oh crap!_

"Oh, right sorry!" she mumbled, turning away to look at the professor.

"And you see, its a really interesting subject. It might be even more interesting if you find a right partner in the class. Now, you can translate the rune written over the board! You've fifteen minutes and then you may leave today. Hurry up students! Your bench mates will be your partners!"

Draco's eyes widened at this. _Oh great! He had to put up with Potter in Potions and now with Looney Lovegood in Runes! How charming! Not that he minded about his reputation or blood status._

Those believes were completely washed away by the war and he was a changed person. The only thing that didn't change was the name 'Malfoy' and his pride. _But still, she was the strange Lovegood girl and on top of all, she was Potter's girl. _That irked him.

He turned to look at her only to find her staring back at him with her bright blue eyes, a sad smile playing at her lips.

"What's the matter Lovegood? I know, I'm attractive but did you forget this is class, hmm?" he flashed a grin.

She chuckled as she picked up her quill, "I do find you attractive, Draco! What girl wouldn't find so!"

_Who knew, the weirdo could speak stuff like that! _He choked, this girl was just.. impossible! At least she was like other girls on one point.

"But, I also know this is a class and we need to translate that!" She pointed towards the board.

He didn't quite press the matter. It was nothing really. He was a Malfoy and all girls worshiped him. Lovegood was no different, perhaps on this context. He smirked. Together they worked in silence.

Luna scribbled the weird symbols and together they analyzed the rune.

Professor Twinings walked over to thier desk, peeped into their parchments, "well done, my dear! That was pretty quick I say!"

"Is this right, professor!" Luna asked timidly.

"Absolutely my dear! You both were perfect! Ten points to slytherin and Ravenclaw! Your name dearies?"

Luna beamed, "I am Luna Lovegood and this is my friend Draco!"

Draco smirked. _That girl was unpredictable!_ He was greatful at least she didn't name him as a Malfoy. The professor would perhaps not appreciate a Malfoy, an ex- death eater like him.

"Oh well! You may leave the class!" Twinings walked away.

He took in a shaky breath as he gathered his things to leave. He turned to face Luna.

"Did you say 'friend' Lovegood?" he managed to say harshly, "that's hardly possible! There's no way we could be friends!"

She smiled, picking up her stuff, "why... don't you want to start things over, Draco! Besides, the dark lord isn't here to force you do things you don't want to!"

"No! " Draco shot back, "and why do you think he forced me? I did all that on my own, I could've sought the order's help.. I didn't. You don't know anything about me! I'm evil."

Luna shook her head, "you were, Draco! You were!"

With that she skipped out of the classroom, leaving a distraught Malfoy to ponder over her words.

Lunch came soon for them. Draco could hardly eat, thanks to some of the slytherins who were jeering at him. He couldn't believe he was now being loathed by his own house (some members of his house, at least) .

"Oh, you must ignore them, Draco!" Pansy remarked, "they're evil. I mean, who will be bothered by them, now that Voldy is gone!"

"She's right mate! Now grab something to eat!" Blaise added while pulling a plate of cup-cakes for himself.

Draco smiled and nodded. He surveyed the great hall casually while sipping his pumpkin juice. His eyes came to rest on a pretty ravenclaw who was sitting beside Potter.

'Odd girl!' Draco mused, 'can't she sit at her own house table? Oh, her friends right!'

She was sitting casually, the dreamy smile plastered over her face. She was reading her magazine, the Quibbler holding it upside down, while munching on her pudding.

Draco shook his head. She was strange, that girl, ignoring all the snide remarks that were passed at her. He wished he could be like that, carefree and happy.

He continued to watch her, she was now smiling at Harry who offered her some juice. Suddenly she looked up his way and smiled.

"Ugh!" Draco spilled the pumpkin juice and choked. _Why was he even looking at her? Did she have to smile all the time? So many things were affected during war, but not Loony Lovegood_.

He snorted, swearing to himself, he would never look at her way.

The rest of the day was peaceful. Except that they had to take up the 'Advanced defence against dark arts (ADADA)' class in the afternoon session. The class dealt with introductory spells, used for self-defence. The slytherins had to pair up with the griffindors, but Draco was thankful that Blaise was his partner. Professor Harpins was really talented wizard, though he wished it was his god father Snape. He hated the fact that he was indeed missing his professor and his only guide.

The slytherins burst out laughing as Neville crashed into the floor, unable to dodge an expelliarmus charm that Potter had cast.

Draco couldn't help but smile. Everything was returning to normal. Students were having fun, enjoying the feeling of being at home, with out any fears. All as a result of the efforts put by saint Potter and friends. Potter now walked up to his lanky friend and helped him out. He must have felt Draco's eyes upon him, he looked up at smiled. Draco gave a curt nod and turned away.

_'Why was Potter smiling at him? May be hanging out with Lovegood rubbed on him too!'_

_**~~~ That evening**_

The sixth and seventh year prefects hurried along the corridors to attend the prefects meeting with the head mistress.

"I can't believe I'm late! I'm the head girl! But oh, Merlin!"

Hermione cried as she ran towards the stair case. She almost knocked someone off the stairs in her haste.

"I'm sorry!" she looked up to realise who it was, "Oh, that was not intentional, Malfoy!"

Beside her Ron was glaring at him.

"Its okay!" Draco nodded, brushing his robes walking past the trio. Blaise, Pansy followed him wordlessly.

Ron stood there, mouth agape. What just happened. He was expecting some remark, at least a snide comment, but, Malfoy walked away!

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed aloud, "what's wrong with him? Why didn't he call Herm- Ouch!"

Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hermione, I wasn't going to say it! I'm just shocked he isn't calling you names!"

Hermione huffed, "he has realised its over Ronald, you're just thick!"

Ron scoffed, "its only our first day, Herms! Tomorrow I'm sure, he'll be back to calling you-"

He gave up as the brunette sent a death glare. Ginny, Luna and Neville walked up the stairs.

"Come on, guys!"

Once inside, Mc. Gonagall gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome, my dear students! So this year, we are planning a slight change in the patrolling techniques. You all are aware, the death eaters are plotting to attack the school!"

Harry's eyes went wide at her words, "an attack, professor?"

"Yes, the order believes so. Their main target however remains you Harry! You!"

"Me?" Harry gave her a bewildered look, "why me?"

"Because you've finished you-know-who, mate!" Ron replied.

"Yes," Mc. Gonagall nodded, "and you Mr. Malfoy! I'm afraid, you're also on top of their list!"

Everybody was perplexed. Malfoy had a threat to his life.

"I know that, professor! They all treat me as a betrayer of the dark lord!" Draco replied calmly.

"And you regret that?"

"No! I'm not scared of them any more! The dark lor- Voldemort made our family suffer! He forced me doing things.. I didn't want to.."

Blaise placed a sympathetic hand over his shoulder. Draco went on.

"I couldn't kill any one! I was helpless back then! I couldn't choose my way!"

Harry felt a pang of pity for the poor soul. Draco looked like he was about to break at any moment.

"I'm not a killer, professor and they all hate me! I'm sure they want to kill me and mother for siding with Potter!" his voice was still calm, after all he was a proud Malfoy.

Professor Mc. Gonagall walked up to hug his tall form, "Oh, its alright, my boy! You've made the right decision! Its all over! You say, you're not scared of them. Well said my boy! I knew you were always like your mother, brave and proud!"

Draco nodded, "thank you, Professor! I was just.. uh trying to say I know-"

"Its alright, my boy! Its okay to get carried away! So, now.. the prefects will form a pair of two each! And each pair will patrol the halls during their stipulated time and it shall be seen that the patrolling continues till midnight. Dementors will be guarding the castle at night and I warn you to stay away from them. The head boy and head girl will decide the time of patrol. Miss. Granger!"

Hermione pulled out a scroll. This was really difficult task to split up the prefects into pairs of two, keeping in view the freaking 'house unity'.

"Well, its almost dinner time! Off you go! Good day to you all!"

They all wished the head mistress one last time and walked out of the room.

**~~~~~~~ During dinner**

"Honestly Hermione? This was the best you could come up with?"

Ron and Hermione got into another fit. Ginny and Harry decided to ignore them.

"Uh, how about we go to Hogsmede this sunday Gin?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'd love that Harry!" Ginny reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Merlin! You two! Ginny! You do that in the open... Although Harry is the sweetest guy out here, you just-"

Hermione smacked Ron on the head and smiled, " let them live, Ron ! And.. how about we two head somewhere, may be Honeydukes?"

Ron turned slightly pink, "oh, yeah.. I'd love that too!"

Hermione bit her lip and smiled.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

"Guys! I don't think I can do this!" Neville whined, "can someone replace me please?"

"Oh come on, Neville! Its nothing. Malfoy wouldn't hurt you and-"

"I know Harry but still, I don't wanna go!" Neville grimaced. _How could Hermione team him up with Malfoy?_

They were all standing in a corridor, out side the prefects common room. Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Terry and Marcus were eying him with interest.

The first patrol would start from 9 pm. And Malfoy, Longbottom had to check things over in the sixth and seventh floors. The other pairs will survey the remaining floors.

"I just can't- I won't!"

Blaise sniggered at this.

"I'll replace him, " said a dreamy voice. Harry turned to look at Luna.

"Are you sure Luna? I know, he isn't dangerous, but? You want to go with Malfoy?"

"Oh yes, Harry. He's my partner in Runes. So this will be hardly anything!" Luna beamed confidently.

"Uh.. okay! Hermione, just change the names please!" Harry checked his watch, "its almost time! Okay, Lune! Stay safe! Terry, who's next?"

Luna waved to her friends as they disappeared into the common room. Slowly she made her way towards the seventh floor.

Draco groaned internally, he had to patrol along with Longbottom? Oh, he shivered at the thought. _That guy was insane! Stupid gryffindors, they all were equally sane boasting of their stupid bravery._

He grimaced as he heard foot steps of someone approaching him. _What should he say? _

Well, he would try to act civil. Finish the stupid patrol and go away. He checked his watch.

"Oh, you're five minutes late!" he called out.

"Oh is it?" came a dreamy reply, "hello, Draco.. nice to see you again!"

Draco turned abruptly only to spot Luna Lovegood. She was at least a foot shorter than him, her long blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her pale face glimmered in the light coming from the chandeliers hung to the wall. She was as usual, smiling at him.

"Lovegood!" Draco cleared his throat, "I thought it was Longbottom!"

"Oh, well. He doesn't want to patrol with you. So, I've replaced him."

He chuckled, " so you volunteered Lovegood, huh? I wonder why you were not placed in gryffindor? You will do a good job with your sane brain there! Besides, aren't you scared of being around me? "

" No!" she frowned, " why should I be scared? But oh, thank you! I guess, I'll take that remark as a compliment! " she replied dreamily.

He remained silent. It relieved him somehow. He was glad she wasn't scare to be alone with him. He remembered the terrified faces of some first years who fled from the corridor upon spotting him that morning. It felt good, he was at least not scary to her.

"Didn't I tell you Draco? You're not evil. You were!"

He chuckled, despite himself.

"You're weird, Lovegood! Well, getting to work .. you go that way! Call me if something happens, I'll check this side of the corridor!" Draco added quickly, "surely you have your wand Lovegood! We'll meet here in half an hour!"

With that Draco hurried along, his wand tightly clutched in his hand. A good ten minutes passed. He peaked out of a window, to catch a glimpse of outside sky. It was extremely cold. The wind was strong, chilly and he shivered. A strong gale nearly knocked him off his feet. He caught hold of himself and muttered, "stupid dementors!"

He almost reached the end of the corridor when another strong gale blew into the place, blowing out the chandeliers. Draco closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes it was all pitch dark.

Suddenly, he could here foot steps of some person. This couldn't be Lovegood. _She was somewhere, right? Who could it be?_ His heart was pounding faster and he clutched his wand even more tightly.

With in a minute something soft collided with his body and he went still. He breathed a sigh of relief, this person was hugging him while mumbling something.

"Lovegood!" he breathed, lighting his wand. It was extremely chilly. The petite girl looked extremely scared, she buried her pretty face into his robes refusing to let him go.

"Lovegood! Its okay! You can let go of me now!" his first thought was to push her off him, but.. _he was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't push women who were scared._

With a flick of his wand the chandeliers were back to life and he slightly pulled her back by her shoulders, "you nearly choked me out, Lovegood! What did you see, a dementor! Or did merlin himself shoved you here?"

She was looking at him, trying to form a coherent sentence in her head. Her blue eyes conveyed so many emotions. _Was she that scared?_

"Answer me , Lovegood!"

He couldn't understand why he was talking to her. She looked so scared, almost like a small kid. An year ago he would have happily pushed her, laughing at her stupidity. But so much had changed over a year. His beliefs, his opinions had changed or rather the war had changed him. His life had been a mess, jeers, taunts followed him everywhere inside the castle. He was thankful that he had Blaise and Pansy. Potter and his friends seemed to treat him as an acquaintance which was so noble of them. Then there were the order members who pitied the youngest Malfoy. Last but not the least, there was this girl, who always greeted him with smile. Even during his early years, when he bullied her along with his slytherin goonies, she never fazed. _What could have disturbed her ever lasting serenity?_

Draco was curious would be an understatement._ What if it was a death eater sneaking into the castle?_ He shook his head. That was impossible.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to see Luna had distanced herself and began speaking.

"I'm sorry! I just- I just saw a Mermoir! I was so scared! And, you were the only one here- so.."

"So you've decided to knock me down! Funny, Lovegood! You're raving mad! What the hell is a mermoir?" Draco was outraged. _She had terrified him because of some stupid creature that didn't exist?_

"Its a creature that feeds on memories of people!" Luna began with a cheery smile, "it usually lurks in the hall ways sucking the memories of people. I saw one, and I don't want to loose any memories! I treasure them!"

Draco was surprised. She had rendered him speechless. His anger was replaced by disbelief and perhaps regret. _She treasured her memories! She was crazy!_ He would have loved to succumb to whatever creature she mentioned and get rid of his painful past. _What happy memories did she have? The one in which she was tortured in his manor or the ones in which she was teased relentlessly. _He glanced up at her and a sudden overwhelming feeling arose in his chest. _Was this pity? _

She smiled again, "you know Draco! Memories can be painful sometimes. But it is them that make even little happy moments precious! Don't you think so?"

Draco was taken aback by her remarks. It was as if she was reading his mind. He had always considered her as a lunatic, but now he could see that she was sensible and genuine, qualities that were must for a ravenclaw.

"Like the moments, now I'm sharing with my friends, with my dad!" she added.

He nodded, that was partly true. He was cherishing the time spent with his friends and his mother. He looked at her, his eyes taking in her dreamy expression. He was amazed how she had managed to engage herself in a conversation with him.

He shook his head, " so will you now get back to work?"

He wasn't sure how much he could stand her. She was confusing him with her nutty (well not totally nutty ) remarks.

"Oh! I forgot that! It was nice talking to you Draco!" she beamed.

_Why was she calling him by first name? They were hardly friends._

He ignored her outburst. Deciding to resume his work, he started walking. The wind died down and the hallway was back to normal again.

"How about we patrol together?" Luna asked him.

He sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

She giggled merrily.

"You can come with me! But on the promise that you'll work in silence!"

She nodded, " I'm sorry, Draco! It was mermoir's fault that I bothered you! It won't happen again. The creatures are afraid of light."

A small smile formed on his lips, she was acting like a silly first year, which he brushed it off.

"What ever, Lovegood."

The patrol went in silence. By ten pm the shift ended and they walked back to the prefect's room.

"Good night, Draco, " Luna gave him a quick smile, "thanks for being there tonight!"

She smiled again. _Bloody insane girl!_

Draco glared at her, gave a curt nod and turned away from the spot.

**Wheee! That was a long chapter!**

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Peview please :)**_

_**Review make my day :)**_

_**More Draco / Luna stuff in next chappie! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are AMAZING!**_

So, erm.. I hope you guys like this chapter!

_**Tracy. Likes. Cake - Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well!**_

_**Disclaimer -**_

_**I do not own HP. JKR does :P**_

_**Seventh Year Woes**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Dear Draco,_

_The manor is utterly empty and I feel like a helpless woman in this place. Your letters are the only rays of light that keep me going through these darker days. And over chrismas, I plan on shifting to the Black Mansion, my ancestral home. So many painful memories here! Mr. Ollivander visited me a few days ago, Molly and Arthur, the order were kind enough. Do not worry about me, honey. However I'll be delighted to have you, Blaise, Pansy and other friends here for chrismas. I wonder how you are doing in your school. We, Malfoys are now being humilated and looked down by everyone. But this won't last forever, son. Your father was never a true Malfoy. Remember your uncle Rudolf, he was a generous man, brave and unbeatable. I want you to be like him. I want you to show the world what a true Malfoy can do. You are now free to lead your life in a right way. And I will always be by your side. Be brave. Stay safe from the death- eaters. Take care, son. I'll always love you._

_Love_

_- Narsicca Malfoy _

Draco brushed off the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes. True, these were the darker days of their lives. He snorted. He was her only ray of light? What should he do to keep her safe and happy? He remembered how his mother had narrated the adventures of his deceased uncle, how she wished he was brave, kind, like him. Rudolf Malfoy, the ex- death eater who was the first man to plot against the Dark Lord, the man who dreamed of freeing the Malfoys from the clutches of the dark wizard, but in vain. He was stubborn, witty yet had a compassion towards the half bloods and even muggleborns. He had been their inspiration.

Draco always wanted to be like him. But, he was scared, there was nothing he could do. He had to follow the dark lord. He tucked the letter into his pocket and sighed.

"You okay, mate ?"

He glanced up from his spot to meet the eyes of his best friend.

"Yeah, " Draco smiled, "its just.. mother is feeling a bit lonely and I promised I'll write her everyday."

Blaise nodded, " well, you don't want to be late for transfiguration. Right?"

"Right!"

Together, they walked out of the owlery.

"So how did the patrol go? I bet that Loon drove you crazy, huh?" Blaise asked as they stepped into Mc. Gonagall ' s classroom.

"Oh, yes. But it wasn't that bad. We worked in silence."

Blaise raised a brow, "really?"

Draco smirked. He had spent nearly two hours with the crazy girl that day, only to know that she wasn't as loony as everybody thought.

"Yeah.. She's with me in runes and she's not that dumb. I guess, we can manage!" Draco flashed a grin, "besides, we don't have a reason to dislike Potter or his friends right?"

"Oh Merlin! The next thing you'll do is to befriend the house- elf lover ! You aren't going to go out with Hermione Granger! Are you?"

Draco laughed, "Oh my! No.. Relax, I don't plan on that. But, we can be civil, if that's what you're suggesting. Also, I can see, you're already being nice to her. What about Rose hmm?"

"Drake! Rose is a muggleborn too! And she's my friend! You've said it yourself, you wanted to be a person you always wanted to be! Its the same case with me! I don't want to hex Granger just because she's a mud- muggleborn!"

Draco smiled and patted his back. They were casually sitting on the desk in their class when they heard a loud thud.

"What is that?" Blaise stood up at once, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

"We'll have to check, " Draco muttered as he stormed past him.

Out in the corridor, the to teenage wizards were greeted by the sight of a weeping first year lying on the floor. Nott, Bulstrode and a few other death eater lovers were apparantly enjoying the scene.

"Merlin!" Blaise exclaimed as Draco rushed to the poor boy's aid.

"You alright, huh?" Draco asked the boy, helping him to his feet.

The boy nodded, wiping the fresh tears that streamed down his cheeks.

_**~ ~ ~ On the other side**_

"I just can't wait till saturday!" Ron exclaimed, "finally! We' ll have whole of Hogsmede for ourselves, with out any death eater pals sneaking in!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridor that led to the transfiguration class room.

"I'm excited too! But, I guess, I won't be able to spend too much time, you know.. with the home works, assignments and all!"

Ron groaned at Hermione's out burst, " 'Mione its our bloody first week and you've started already!"

"Oh shut it, Ronald! You must concentrate on your studies too, if you want to be an auror in future! Just because we won the war doesn't mean we ignore our studies!"

Ron grunted as Harry chuckled, "blimey, mate! Somethings never change!"

"Yeah.. " Harry smiled as Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You were saying?" she glared at Ron who laughed nervously.

"Nothing Herms.. I think that's bloody brilliant!"

Hermione laughed despite Ron's sarcastic tone.

"What's going on there?"

Ron, Hermione turned to look in the direction Harry was pointing.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini were glaring at the other slytherins who were seemingly disgusted by the latter's behaviour.

"What do you think you are doing Nott?" Malfoy snarled, shooting a death glare, "don't you know, you're supposed to be in your class right now!"

"Its none of your business, Malfoy! Besides I don't take advice from the likes of you! You and you're pals are even worse than those filthy blood traitors!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. What was going on? Why were the slytherins insulting their own class mates?

"Shut up, Nott!" Blaise stepped in, " why don't you go shove your pathetic arse somewhere instead of tormenting innocent first years?"

Nott let out an evil laugh, "wow, Zabini! Its you and Malfoy teaching me manners now, hmm? You seem to be infected by Saint Potter's preachings? Why the change of heart?"

"Its all over! Voldemort is gone and can't you just be a human being at least for once? Learn to live, Nott!" the blonde glared at his old acquaintance.

"The war might have ended for you, but not for us! The time is looming closer, count your days Malfoy! You will repent!" Nott smirked, turning to walk away.

"Bloody evil git!" Blaise exclaimed watching his retreating form. Draco smiled.

"What!" Blaise asked grinning slightly.

"You were acting like Weasley for a moment, there!" Draco chuckled as Blaise turned purple, "just kidding!"

He then turned to the small boy sitting on the floor.

"Oh, hey! So what's your name?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Arius Brooks! T- thank you for helping me!" the boy got to his feet shaking his hand with the tall blonde wizard.

"Oh, Brooks! Hmm.. well, the next time some one bullies you, just hit them with whatever spell that comes to your mind, okay.."

The boy nodded as Blaise spoke, "honestly Drake! He's a first year! What spell will he use?"

The boy grimaced. Draco chuckled, "in that case, well, you can always go to our head mistress.. since you're in slytherin, I could take you to her. May be, I can even teach you some spells. I'm a prefect, you see. "

"You will?" Arius smiled, " you are really a nice person. What's your name?"

Draco grimaced a bit, "you can call me Draco. This is my friend Blaise. "

Blaise winked, "anytime boy! Now, can you walk back to your classroom?"

Arius nodded, "well, yes. Nice to meet you Blaise!"

With that he broke into a run.

Draco dusted his robes and sighed. Blaise turned to him.

"Drake, do you think Nott was serious?" he shook his head, " he seemed almost.. evil!"

"Oh! Just ignore him, mate! " Draco smiled.

He and Blaise spun around just in time to spot the golden trio. Draco smirked as he walked past them in to their transfiguration classroom.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood on their spot, legs rooted to the floor as they watched the scene. Did Draco Malfoy help a first year?

Harry's mouth went dry. He had always known Draco wasn't evil. But this was more than what he expected.

"Don't be too surprised Potter! We are human beings too! We aren't that cold hearted as you think!"

Harry took a deep breath as he followed his friends inside. For the first time in his life, he was feeling guilty. He had always assumed that Malfoy, Zabini and all the slytherins were arrogant, self-centred, egoistic. Never in his six years of schooling he had thought they could actually act like human beings. But the way Blaise spoke, it all made sense. They certainly had a change of heart over the summer. If they wanted to make a fresh start then why not him? ' Forget Voldy, forget enmity. Enjoy the last year of study at Hogwarts. ' Yes, that was it.

Transfiguration had never been so much fun. Harry, Hermione cornered their professor after class explaining her what they had witnessed a moment ago.

"Yes, Mr. Potter! " Mc. Gonagall replied with a smile, " I'll take strict measures to control the bunch of slytherins who still needed to learn how to behave in this school. Glad to hear about Mr. Malfoy. We always wanted him to make right choices. Dumbledore was right, he was just a little boy who was tortured by Voldemort. We all know, how he treated the Malfoys."

Harry nodded, " that was why they switched sides. Dumbledore always believed in change of heart. I wanted to tell you something.. The most important part, I overheard Nott speaking. Death eaters are planning for a revenge. Does that mean we need to wage a battle again?"

Mc. Gonagall chuckled, "no! The death eaters are very few in number! They expect to overthrow the witches and wizards of the order? Lets see! But, I will suggest you to keep an eye on Mr. Nott, just in case!"

Hermione and Ron agreed and soon they were sitting in the potions class.

Ron snorted as he made his way towards Pansy Parkison who huffed. Harry reluctantly strode towards his desk where Malfoy was already seated reading his text book.

"Malfoy!"

He looked up from his spot, "Potter."

Harry sat down beside him, peeping into his text book. How could he have misplaced his book?

"Where's your text Potter?" came an agitated whisper from his blonde companion.

"I- uh..."

"Oh! Don't tell me you were so busy doing your victory dance that you forgot to buy the text books!"

Harry began clumsily, "um.. no. I kinda lost it here! And besides we couldn't celebrate after witnessing so much bloodshed."

Draco nodded, "yeah. I know."

There wasn't much of conversation between the duo. Harry was glad Draco acted like a nice person. They didn't dwell much into the war related topics as that would only result in heart burn to either of them.

Draco was crushing a juggly bean when suddenly-

SHWAM!

"RONALD WEASLY! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

The students curiously watched as a distraught Pansy Parkison lunged for her partner. She was head to toe, drenched in some green slimy material, which was supposed to be their.. uh, potion.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Ron barked, he too was covered in the green potion.

The slytherins couldn't ask for any other entertainment. They were laughing as Pansy growled.

"WHO WITH THE RIGHT MIND HAD TAKEN YOU AS HEAD BOY?"

Pansy was loud enough to attract the attention of their potions master.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! AND YOU.. IT WAS YOUR FAULT. THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WERE NOT ACTING AS IF YOU OWNED THIS BLOODY PLACE!"

Ron's tone matched his partner's and were glaring at eachother.

Pansy picked up the cauldron at hurled it over, aiming to hit Ron. Unfortunately, the cauldron hit the potions master as Ron dodged it.

"This is insane!" barked Slughorn, "detention for a week!"

Slughorn's precious green robes were all wet and his expression was hilarious.

Harry laughed. Beside him, he could feel Draco smiling a bit, shaking his head.

Pansy had started sobbing, beside her Wesley looked hopeless.

"Now off you go.. Wash the filth and get out of my class! Now..."

Ron glanced up at Hermione and Harry gave a weak smile and walked away. Pansy nodded to her friends as she followed him out.

"I'll crush these juggly beans!" Harry offered. Draco nodded.

Draco smirked as he moved towards the shelf.

Grabbing the moon rakes, he began walking towards his table.

Harry was stirring his cauldron. He dropped the juggly beans into it and almost added the moon rake powder.

"Potter! No! Its not-" Draco watched in horror as a black smoke errupted from it.

"WATCH OUT!" he ran just in time to push the scar-head out of the way as they both landed safely on the floor. Their cauldron had exploded.

"Melin!" Harry groaned getting up, "it wasn't the moon rake?"

Draco shook his head, "I thought you knew what moon rake looked like, Potter!"

Thankfully, Slughorn wasn't there in the class. Hermione rushed to his aid. Harry mumbled a small 'thanks' to Malfoy who had saved him from a nasty bruise.

Together, they cleaned up the mess, repaired the cauldron.

Slughorn examined their work after his arrival, "oh! All you did was to crush the ingredients!"

Harry smiled meekly. Draco looked away.

"Oh! Its alright, youngmen! Its nice to see you two are getting along well! Now, you can go! You can finish the potion tomorrow!" he boomed.

"Thanks, professor!" Harry and Draco beamed at him as they walked out.

_**Okay! So.. this chapter was about Draco and Harry's friendship..**_

_**No Luna / Draco stuff here! But hey! Here's a sneak into next chappie**_

_**Runes.. The Lovegood girl was already there.**_

_**"Hey!" she beamed at him. It was then he noticed the deep scar over her forehead. The death eaters, the mansion, images flashed in his head. **_

_**"Oh its not your fault, Draco!" **_

_**His eyes snapped. Wierd girl!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Huge thanks to all the reviewers!

This is my next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Well, Druna story will progress from now on... So yeah!

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Harry Potter, alas! I just play around with the characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not Just Another Lovestory<span>**

**Chapter - 5**

It was a pleasant saturday morning, the students of Hogwards were looking forward to the first Hogsmede trip of the year. Most of them didn't have any classes, thankfully except for a few final year students who had to make it to the special weekend classes.

Harry woke up late, he knew he didn't want to miss his ADADA class, that's specially meant for the prefects but still he was a bit lazy. After a quick shower, he slowly made his way towards the Griffindor table where his friends sat with anxious faces.

"Morning guys.. Hey 'Mione, I know I'm a bit late. Did I miss out on something? Hey Ron- Ron?"

He then noticed that they were all extremely quiet. He glanced at the tensed students around him. Even the slytherin trio seemed to be tensed. And why was Draco looking at the Daily Prophet as if he wanted to rip it into pieces?

"What's wrong guys?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone.

Hermione handed over a copy of Daily Prophet and silently started drinking her juice.

"An Attack On Gringotts - The followers Keen For A Revenge "

Harry choked at the headline. The death-eaters attacked Gringotts? He hurriedly read the article that went on this way -

In an attack that is evidently a blow to the Order, the followers of He who was Vanquished broke into the Gringotts taking away the gold that once belonged to them -

"You've gotto be kidding me!" Harry cried in astonishment.

Ron just nodded, "its true mate. They broke into Gringotts.. "

"For what exactly?"

Hermione answered him this time, "for gold.. they needed money.. For their activities.. "

He looked around to look at the grim faces of Seamus, Dean, Luna, Ginny. Everyone was.. scared? Sure, nobody wanted another war!

The staff table was surprisingly empty.

"I think we ought to discuss this with head mistress. She may even arrange a prefects meeting today.. just guessing. "

Hermione was right. Harry quickly finished his breakfast. He needed to talk to .

~

"Now what do we do about this? Draco.. " Pansy asked her blonde mate.

"I don't know Pans.. I just need to alert mom about this. Hope she will be careful from now on. "

Blaise nodded, "and we need to keep an eye on that Nott, he might have some valuable information. "

Draco just remained silent, lost in thoughts and then it occured to him that he had his Runes class to attend.

"I'll see you guys after class.. meet me in the library at eleven. "

With that Draco threw the prophet he was holding and rushed towards the staircase.

**~ Inside the classroom**

Draco knew he was late. The Lovegood girl was already there, scribbling something on her parchment. The professor was kind enough to let him in with out any punishment. He silently thanked her and went to sit beside the Lovegood girl.

"Hey!" she beamed at him, when he reluctantly joined her on their desk.  
>He glanced at her, slightly amused by her overjoyous smile. It was then he noticed the deep scar over her arm. His face lost all its color and the slight smirk dropped. The death eaters, the mansion, images flashed in his head.<p>

"Oh its not your fault, Draco!"

His eyes snapped. Did he hear her properly? Wierd girl, he thought. How could it all not be his fault? It was his indeed. He should have prevented the thing happening, but he didn't. He couldn't. He had always been a looser.

"You're not thinking the same.. are you?"

He turned swiftly look at her pale face, amazed how she manages to get him into talking every time.

"Thinking about what?" he asked her, out of curiosity.

She shrugged, her large eyes were boring into him as she spoke, "the usual thinking.. About how evil you are?"

He chuckled at her bluntness. Some ravenclaw she was, always paying attention to his details.  
>"You better concentrate on that rune. Now you don't want a slip in your grades, do you?"<br>It was her turn to chuckle, "no Draco.. a little bit of friendly chat wouldn't ruin my studies. Thank you. "

A friendly chat? He was hardly an acquaintance. And here she was talking to him, with that sweet tone even after being tortured by his father and the dark lord.

Professor Twinings walked over to them with a sneer, "Mr. Malfoy! I assumed you to be a bright student. That is why I have let you in. Now if you keep off your lovely chat with Ms. Lovegood for a while, we can do some useful work. "

Draco was suddenly aware of the eyes of all his classmates on him. He glanced at Luna, who seemed to be least bothered of all this.

"I'm sorry professor. I won't be repeating this again, " he told her and she smiled.

Luna broke into a fit of giggles. He couldn't help but smile a little.  
>"Seen something funny Lovegood?" he asked her.<br>"Ms. Twinings was acting like Snape for a while.. " She told him amid fits of laughter.

His smile faded at the mention of his deceased God father. She apologised quickly.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to upset you.. "

"No, you didn't do anything Lovegood, " He was moved by her tone of concern, "its just.. I feel I could have avoided it all."

She nodded, "even Harry feels the same way, I know you won't like it. But you and Harry are alike. Impulsive, emotional and brave.. "

"I'm not brave, Lovegood, " he corrected her, "I was a coward. But I'm trying.. "  
>Another glare from Professor Twinings brought him back to reality and he chided himself for opening up to the loony girl.<p>

Before Luna could speak he added quickly, "we must finish our work, professor Twinings looks like she wants to give us a detention. "

Luna nodded, her lips forming a small 'o' . And they began decoding the ancient runes they were given.

The class ended. Draco packed his things, ready to leave the classroom when he found a slip in his text book. It was a tiny piece of parchment, a neat handwriting across it said-

"I don't think you were a coward Draco.. "

He quickly shoved the note into his pocket and exited the classroom, a slight smile forming on his lips.  
>Outside, he was caught by Pansy, who raised an eyebrow at his antics.<p>

"What was it Drake?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"The thing that is right now secure in your pocket, what was that? A love letter?"

"Don't be silly Pans. Which girl would be sane enough to love me?"

Pansy's smile dropped, "I was just teasing you Drake! And of course any girl would love you. You're such a gentleman.."

"Is that so?" he asked. He din't know what difference that short note meant, but he was suddenly feeling like he wasn't coward anymore.

He felt... better. Who knew Little Miss Lovegood can use this kind of magic.

Pansy nodded, "of course you are.. "

Draco smiled, "may I be the gentleman to escort you to the library? Its almost time. "

She smiled back and took his arm. Together they left for the library.

On the otherside, Harry and his friends too headed to the library for a lively discussion on the rise of the followers.  
>The library was full of buzzing whispers, much to Madam Pince 's despair.<p>

"Are you sure you wanna discuss this here Harry?" Luna asked as she sat next to him.

"Library is the safest place in the castle, its immune to eavesdroppers remember?" He assured her and beamed when Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and others joined them.

"What do you think we should do Harry?" Dean was the first one to ask.

Harry hesitated a bit, "Why do you want me to do something? Its not like I'm the chosen one now. I don't want to force my opinion on to you... "

He glanced around at the faces of his friends, who remained calm for a moment.

Ron spoke, "We trust you Harry. If you have successfully defeated you-know-who, then we can definitely win over those followers under your leadership. We'll respect your decision mate.. "

Harry was touched, "thanks Ron. This will be a collective fight. Everyone of us is a leader. We need to work together to prevent another war. "

Ginny nodded, "yes. But how do we do that? The teachers are busily planning some strategy. We, being the students here ought to do something and quickly. "

"Ginny's right. So what do we do now? Should we start training? Learning new spells like in our fifth year? " Neville asked.

"That would be brilliant I guess, " Luna clapped her hands, "lets restart the DA. "

Harry smiled in approval, "sounds a great idea. We can learn more spells and a bit of practise could do wonders. "

Hermione agreed, "and this time, we will include more students in the army. We need to stand up for ourselves. "

"That's decided then, " Harry beamed, "DA will be back. "

He extended his hand, and others joined their hands with him. The game just started. And this time too, they would win.

~

Sunday came sooner for the students who were all very disappointed with the recent developments and most of them were confined to their common rooms. The DA members however were out, read to face any danger that comes their way.

"Now certainly we aren't afraid of death eaters, are we?" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah.. " Harry agreed.

"and no one can stop us from celebrating this pretty little party at Three broom sticks marking the start of DA!" Ginny clapped.

"I don't think death eaters would be lurking around here.. " Luna commented.

"But we need to keep our wands handy, just in case.. " was Hermione's suggestion.

Seamus, Neville and most of the DA members were there, walking along the rickety bridge leading out of the forest into Hogsmede.

After relishing a bottle of butter beer, Luna secured the cork in her cloak pocket and dashed off towards the clearing.

"Wait up Lune!"

She turned around to see Harry running towards her.

"You wanna go alone Lune? It could be dangerous.. "

She smiled at his concern, "thanks Harry. You know, daddy is doing his research work in switzerland. He's coming over in a week and I wanna gift him something. I'll go take a look around, may be I'll find something. "

He nodded.

"I could take you around, Luna. Its just.. "

"I know what you mean Harry. You go plan the next DA meeting, I promise , I'll be back soon. Besides you want to take Ginny around, don't you?"

Harry turned slightly pink but nodded. He handed her a coin.

"Use this, if you are in need. We'll be right there. Don't go too far Lune... "

Luna smiled, putting the coin into her pocket, she skipped away.

~~~

Draco was walking, deep in thoughts. His mind concentrating on possible ways to keep his mother safe. Blaise wanted to come along but he refused. Pansy and Blaise understood him well and that is the reason he was trudging along all alone. He glanced sideway casually and a flickering light caught his eye. Who on earth would campaign by the shrieking shack? He decided to check himself.

He ran with jet speed, his wand ready in his hand.

"Lovegood?"

Luna was smiling to herself happily examining the shrubbery. How could he have not thought about this crazy girl? Here he was expecting it to be some creepy death eater but it was Loony, Luna. He slowed down, standing a few feet away from the girl, shaking his head.

Something hit Luna and her wand flew in mid air. Draco was panicked, so was Luna. Draco saw some cloaked person, just his shadow may be. He was right behind Luna now, who was studying her surroundings for her attacker.

"Kin of Potter will be killed, one by one... "

A beam of green light was aimed at her. Luna screamed, closed her eyes, bracing for her death. Draco dashed the few feet distance separating the duo, knocking Luna out of the way before the green light sruck her.  
>Luna was baffled as she watched the slytherin in action.<p>

The clocked death eater aimed another curse now at Draco, he dodged it and yelled, "petrificus totalus!"

His reflexes were quick enough that he managed to save the lovegood girl and also knock down the death eater. He smiled at his smart work.

Soon a large crowd gathered around the duo. Professor flitwick who happened to be taking care of security concerns in Hogsmede summoned Mc. Gonagall and Kingsley.  
>The golden trio was first to reach. Ron nearly cursed Malfoy for teaming up with the death eater and trying to kill Luna.<br>It took inordinate amount of shouting from Luna to convince him that Draco saved her.

"How could this happen? A death eater in Hogsmede ?" Hermione exclaimed.

Blaise, Pansy were apparantly panicked. So was everyone.

"He's not a death eater... " Mc. Gonagall announced pulling off the mask, "a supporter may be... Kingsley will be here. I want all my students inside the castle now! Go, hurry everyone. "

"But professor.. " Harry protested.

"We wanna know who this guy is, " Draco joined him, "he's not one of them but still.. "

"Enough! Ministry will be looking into the matter.. now you better concentrate on your studies, all you final years. I can assure you that there is no threat to wizarding world in London, as far as I know. "

Harry nodded. Draco walked off with Blaise and Pansy. Ginny hugged Luna.  
>Harry too gave a quick hug to Luna and together they joined other DA members who were waiting for them.<p>

* * *

><p>review please. I apologise for my delayed update. Merry xmas in advance :))<p>

**next chapter : when foes become friends**

Harry extended his hand, "wanna be friends Draco?"  
>Draco looked at him in surprise, the library was full.<p>

"And why would I forgo the pleasure of tormenting the boy who won over voldy? "

Harry laughed, "nope I bet you won't.. "

"Remember it was you who approached me with this truce plan, Potter!"


End file.
